


I'm in the Mood for...Lime Jello

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Happy Birthday Phil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guest list for Phil Coulson's 50th birthday is small, but it's exactly the guest list he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in the Mood for...Lime Jello

There was no surprise party.

No band playing 'Greatest Hits of the 60s' in honor of the year of his birth, no colleagues bearing gifts - most of which would be wrapped in blue, grey, and black striped paper, no gourmet three-tiered cake courtesy of a celebrity baker who owed Tony a favor, no mylar balloons and banners emblazoned with surprisingly clever and impressively dirty double entendres (Maria's area of expertise), no throng of friends and acquaintances - and not a few 'frenemies' - all eager to wish him many happy returns of the day.

Instead, Phil Coulson spent his 50th birthday at the bedside of Clint Barton - former asset, present Avenger, and maybe something more than friend - who had just that very morning come out of a three-day coma and was already eager to leave the hospital wing, but didn't make any attempt to escape simply because Phil asked him not to.

Phil listened as Clint sang softly: "...near me. Funny, but when you're near me..."

"You should eat your jello, Barton."

"Nah...I hate lime jello. You take it."

"I'm pretty certain you asked Doreen specifically to bring you lime jello."

"You sure? Huh. Must have been the concussion."

It must have been...unless it was the fact that Clint knew Phil actually liked lime jello.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Doreen returned with a cheese and tomato sandwich, a bowl of cherry jello, and a fresh spoon.

"Just in case some unauthorized person's been using your cutlery, Agent Barton."

Phil shot a glance at Doreen, but she just raised a single eyebrow (a skill that continued to elude Phil, despite his having practiced it for the vast majority of his 50 years), then turned and left the room.

After some cajoling on Phil's part, Clint finished his lunch, then lay back and closed his eyes.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he murmured.

"Not if you want me to stay."

"Yeah," Clint said quietly. "I want you to stay."

Tentatively, Phil set his hand down on the bed, as close to Clint's as he could manage without actually touching him.

Eyes still shut, Clint smiled. "You got some seriously smooth moves there, Boss. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Phil shook his head, then took Clint's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Go to sleep...Clint."

Almost imperceptibly, Clint nodded. 

"Happy birthday, Phil."

Yes.

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Clint's singing is "I'm in the Mood for Love," recorded by...just about everybody.


End file.
